


gluttony

by ro_blaze



Series: i should've worshiped her sooner [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gajevy Week 2020, Other, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: gluttony; /ˈɡlʌt(ə)ni/(noun)1. excess in eating or drinking;2. greedy or excessive indulgence.Levy did not plan to spend her evening like this. Still, she's not particularly upset about it.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: i should've worshiped her sooner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> happy gajevy week everyone!
> 
> unbeta-ed, very loosely edited, i'm tired, i hope you enjoy!

The chocolate smelled good—good enough to make her mouth water and her stomach squeeze in her excitement—and Levy grew more and more impatient by the minute. There was nothing for her to do but simply sit still and watch the mug stand innocently in its place and release sweet-smelling steam in the air. 

“What is even the point of this? I’m not a child, why can’t I just… Why not drink it now?” she asked, tapping her the tips of her nails against the marble covering in mild annoyance. “Hot chocolate is supposed to _be_ hot.”

“The last time you did that, you burned your tongue and then proceed to whine to me about it for two hours,” Gajeel said with a manner-of-factly tone, smile evident from his voice. He faced away from her, his body leaning against the sink full of dishes. “And I’m not really into the idea of losing my kissing privileges again.”

Levy rolled her eyes and let her head fall against the counter, but didn’t voice further complains. Cheek pressed against the smooth marble, she stared quietly at the mug and willed it to chill, as if by sheer willpower alone she could bend the rules of physics. When it naturally didn’t work, she reached into the fridge and took out a flacon of whipped cream and a bowl of sweet fruits.

Finally finished with his dishwashing duties, Gajeel watched her, leaning back with his hands resting on the sink. Levy rolled her eyes at the stupid smirk on his stupid beautiful face, then picked a blueberry from the bowl and ate it. The sweet juice filled her mouth, making her hum in delight. When he reached over to steal something, she slapped his hand.

“Nope. Meanies get no treats.”

Gajeel snorted. 

“So what, are you gonna behave like a child now?” he asked.

“Are you going to treat me as one?” she bit back, never to step down from a challenge.

His eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. Now, Levy wasn’t the kind of person who let such silly childish games get to her. _Usually_. But Gajeel and his trice-damned competitive spirit brought her blood to a boiling point and made want to respond in turn, if only so she could wipe the stupid smirk off his face. 

Levy gave a playful look. _My turn._ Making sure she had his eyes on her, she picked the largest strawberry out of the bowl and gingerly brought it to her lips. The first bite melted into her mouth and made her gasp, sweet juice spilling over her lips. As if he’d waited for her to make a move, Gajeel lifted her chin and brought her up for a kiss. The tip of his pierced tongue ran over the seam of her lips, gently pushing them apart. His second hand, the one that wasn’t cradling her cheek, rested lightly on her hip, his palm warm against the thin fabric of her tights. 

“You are a horrible little pest, you know?” Gajeel whispered against her lips, the corner of his mouth rising up into that mesmerizing fond smile of his, the kind of smile that made her heart swell up with love.

“Why, thank you! I learned from the best.”

Gajeel pulled her into another kiss, his hands cradling her face, and she sighed in pleasure, scooting to the end of her seat to get closer to him. 

At last, after some more soft kisses and gentle teasing, Levy took some pity on him and gently pushed the second half of the strawberry into his mouth. When Gajeel purposefully bit the tips of her fingers, she gasped and pulled back. Heat spread through her chest. He took her hand and brought it back to his face, his grip around her wrist firm and unyielding. When she tried to pull back, embarrassed enough to render her speechless, he gave her a smirk and licked her palm.

His warm tongue ran up the length of her fingers, gathering the sweet nectar the fruit had left behind. She squirmed and tried to escape him, the horrible heat rising up to her face, but he held her firmly in one place. When he wrapped his lips around the top of her index finger and sucked on it even so slightly, she sucked a breath through her teeth. 

Once satisfied with this cruel torture, Gajeel placed a single kiss on the back of her hand and slowly released it back on the counter. 

“I think your chocolate’s chilled enough,” he told her.

Then, he licked his lips.

_Oh, two can play this game._ Levy flashed him her brightest smile, uncaring of how hot her cheeks felt or how much her hands seemed to shake. Her eyes trained ahead of her, she wrapped her hands around the hot chocolate and carefully brought it to her, then sprayed a generous amount of whipped cream on top of it, all the way up, until it started spilling over the rim of the mug. Humming a soft tune to herself, she scooped up some of the whipped cream that had almost fallen over and brought it to her lips. 

The divine sweetness spilled over her tongue and almost made her moan.

“Now that’s just plain mean,” Gajeel said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.” She dug her fingers into the cream and then brought her hand up to him. “Would you like some?”

His eyes had begun to smolder, his shoulders set on an edge. Her heart gave a heavy thump against her ribcage. He did not answer, though, and simply kept watching.

_ You want a show, then? I will give you a show. _

Levy scooped up some more whipped cream, almost causing it to drip down, then lifted her hand and sucked her treat off her fingers in the most provocative manner she could physically muster, letting the white sweetness drip down her lips. This wasn’t how she’d intended to spend the evening, sure—she’d looked ahead to some banter with her mate and maybe cuddling up on the couch with a nice book and bullying him into reading out loud for her—but _this_? This was certainly more fun.

Gajeel let out a soft growl.

“Levy,” he rasped, his breath warm against her cheek.

Levy tilted her head and gave him her most innocent look, batting her lashes at him. She was playing with fire, yes, but they both knew she wasn’t afraid of getting burned. Courage pulsing through her veins, she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip. Precious sweetness filled her mouth, heat trickling down the inside of her throat. She moaned softly, the sound ripping from her against her will, then covered her mouth with her hand. _Too far?_ She froze, then desperately tried to wipe away the cream that had gathered over her lips, embarrassed and scandalized by her own behavior.

That had apparently been the last straw, though, because Gajeel cursed and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her into a rough kiss. The counter pressed uncomfortably against her back, but Levy minded none of it, clinging to her dragon and gripping his shoulders for support. Any shame she might have felt melted away when his hands roamed over her body. She felt wanted, needed, _desired_.

“I win,” she said with a small laugh, looking up at him with lidded eyes.

“You horrible woman.” He wiped the corner of her mouth fondly. “You will be the death of me one day, you know?”

Levy laughed and slipped off her chair, pulling away before he could catch her. Gajeel rolled his eyes but gave her a chase anyway. The more she evaded him, the more agitated he seemed to become. It brought her great pleasure to watch him growl like a wild animal as he tried to catch her. At last, satisfied with their game of hunter and prey, she led him deeper into the house and he followed her all the way to their bedroom.

“You’re being such a brat today,” Gajeel said. He’d managed to finally corner her into the bed, one hand firmly gripping her arm and the other pressed to the wall by her head. “You’re driving me insane.”

“Oh, my!” Levy pretended to fan herself. “The evil dragon’s gotten me! Whatever shall I do?”

Gajeel laughed—that beautiful, rich laugh that had made her fall in love with him in the first place, all that time ago—and kissed her again. She tasted sweetness in his mouth, blessed sweetness, and moaned against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grunted softly and nipped on her lips, then pulled away before she could satisfy any of the hunger that had taken root in her core. 

His hands ran up her thighs, slipping under her sweater and then pulling it over her head. Levy complied with the unsaid order and toed off her fluffy socks, then carefully removed the tank top she wore. A whine slipped from her mouth when her tights and subsequently underwear fell victim to his conquest.

“What is with you and destroying my panties, stupid dragon?” she asked, sending one mournful look to the now torn piece of fabric that hung from his fingers. 

“What is with you and deciding to drive me up the wall?” Warm lips trailed over her shoulder, cutting off any and all complaints. “Now, be a good girl and let me make you feel good.”

As much as she would have adored that opportunity, tonight Levy meant to be anything _but_ a good girl. She put up a good fight, wriggling and squirming away and rolling to the other side of the bed whether he seemed to have her still for even a moment. At last, Gajeel had to hold her hands with one of his above her head and her hip with the other. His burning gaze spoke of hunger, _ravenous_ hunger, and promised pain. 

“Now, now, look at what I have caught.” His tongue trailed down the length of her neck, making her shiver. “Are you going to run from me again, princess?”

“I don’t make any promises,” Levy whispered.

That might _not_ have been the right answer, because his fangs dug into the smooth skin where her neck met her shoulder, easily tearing through and sinking into her flesh. Gajeel let out a groan against her skin and lapped up the couple drops of blood that spilled before the wound clotted back together. Underneath him, Levy panted, her heart going a mile a minute in her chest, her nails digging into his hand. 

“If I let your hands go now,” Gajeel asked slowly, a single droplet of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, “will you stay still and behave? For once?”

“I don’t make any promises,” she repeated with an airly smile, but kept her hands in place, gripping the headboard firmly. 

That answer seemed to satisfy him enough because Gajeel did not hesitate to continue. He feasted over on body, dragging his hot mouth all over her. His touch had her writhing and moaning, arching her back and nearly begging for more. Her toes curled, her chest heaved. The heat kept building at the pit of her stomach, slowly spreading up and up, filling her chest. Her vision grew hazy, her fingers trembling. His mouth left a trail of purple bruises over her skin, blooming like flowers, wrapping around her neck and decorating her collarbones, breasts and hips in small, violent clusters.

At last, too late and yet too early, his mouth fell to between her thighs. Gajeel pushed her legs apart with ease and stroked against her core gently, brushing her folds apart. A low whistle pulled from his mouth. 

“Well, well, what do I see here?” His grin was cruel, fangs shining razor sharp. “Look at this, Levy. You’re already all wet for me...”

Levy squeezed her eyes shut and looked away, a small gasp falling from her lips. Warm fingers rubbed against her core but did not enter her, dragging out this horrible pain and making her shiver. As if sensing she was about to break, Gajeel caught her chin in one hand and brought the other to her mouth, slipping two fingers inside. Blood rushed in her face, his words falling to deaf ears. Still, she understood the message and sucked on his fingers obediently. Once he was satisfied, he pulled away and swiftly pushed them inside of her. 

A broken moan tore from her lips.

“You are still hungry, aren’t you, little princess?” Gajeel cooed. 

His fingers pushed against her walls, stretching them, his thumb rubbing her clit. Levy tilted her head back and moaned softly. Her chest heaved, her hips rising to meet the slow roll of his hand. 

“Don’t worry,” he continued, voice falling to a low whisper, “soon enough I will give you exactly what you deserve.”

His mouth joined his fingers in their agonizing pace, his pierced tongue rolling roughly against her swollen clit. Levy let out a soft cry of his name and tangled one hand into his hair, fingers digging into the smooth black strands. 

“My love,” she gasped out, her voice shaky. “Please, don’t stop, _don’t stop..._ ”

He did not stop, all above bless him, his wicked tongue rolling against her as his fingers thrust in and out slowly. It didn’t take him long for finally push her off the edge and into that sweet oblivious, her nails digging into the back of his neck, her thighs squeezing around his head. His name fell off her lips, more prayer than anything else, desperation evident in every breath she took.

Gajeel held her jaw carefully and pried her lips ones, slipping his wet fingers into her mouth, one by one, until she had them all clean. The taste of her own pleasure filled her mouth and settled at the back of her throat, making her tremble and nearly beg him for more. 

“Not enough yet, is it?” he asked, his eyes nearly glowing in the dark, like two terribly red stars. Gray scales had already begun to cover his body, patches of silver over his skin of warm bronze. “Still hungry?”

“Gajeel...”

He laughed and kissed her softly. His mouth tasted of her, the same tongue that had pleasured her running over the roof of her mouth and prying small gasps off her lips. When at last he pulled away from her, leaving her dizzy and lightheaded, Gajeel wasted no time and returned to his rightful place between her legs. His hot breath against her thighs made her shiver, goosebumps prickling over her skin. His tongue ran over her slit, once, twice, swirled around her abused clit and then shoved inside of her, his clawed fingers digging into her thighs and leaving hand-shaped bruises as proof.

The second time she came, tears filling her eyes, he fed her her own juices again, making sure she had gotten everything completely clean before finally releasing her. Levy shook violently, her fingers digging into the smooth softness of his hair, her lips mouthing his name as pure, unadulterated bliss coursed through her body. 

“Is this enough?” Gajeel asked, pressing warm, slow kisses all over her shoulders as his greedy hands ran over her body. “Is this enough, princess?”

“No.” Her fingers fisted into his shirt. “No, no, never enough.”

“What then?” His eyes sparkled, his smile filled with mirth.

“I need you.” Levy scooted closer, closer, her shaking hands pulling him into her. “I need you, I need you now, please, please, please— ”

“Very well.” With a laugh, he took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. “First— do you apologize for being a brat?”

Levy made a face she hoped portrayed just enough of her answer. 

“No?”

“Nope,” she said with a small shake of her head.

Gajeel rolled his eyes—her attachment to that annoyed look of his was nearing dangerous levels, wasn’t it?—his eyes flashing. His hand reached out and wrapped firmly around her neck. Levy gasped, a tremor running through her body, and leaned against him. The pressure against her throat made her shiver, her small nails digging into his skin.

“How about now?” he asked again.

Levy laughed, the sound coming out raspy and broken.

“Love, you realize giving me the pain I crave is completely counterproductive to your desire to make me obey, do you?” she purred out softly, too desperate to filter any of what she said.

“Oh, I do.” His thumb pressed against the front of her throat, pushing against her windpipe. “It’s always more fun when you fight back.”

The power his voice had over her, really… Levy let out a mewl and pressed her thighs together, the heat that had never stopped burning her insides making her desperate and needy. She was already growing dizzy, her chest heaving for air.

“Please, Gajeel,” she begged, digging her nails into his hand. “I want you so much right now… I’m going crazy, I need you inside of me… ”

His free hand came to caress the side of her face, his knuckles brushing her cheek gently. 

“You need me?” he asked, victory dripping from his voice.

“So, so much… Please… ”

His hand fell to between her legs, roughly rubbing against her core with the heel of his palm.

“You want me in that pretty cunt of yours, hmm?” His lips curled into a smile, beautiful in its brutality. “You want me to use you until I fill you up with my cum, then force it down that pretty little mouth of yours? You want me to fuck you until the only thing you remember is _my_ name, until you can’t breathe without _me,_ until the only thing you can taste is _me_?”

Levy moaned and nodded, tears of desperation clouding her vision. 

“Please!” she cried. “Please, please, _please_ … ”

Her begging must have been enough because the pressure around her neck miraculously disappeared. Air filled back into her lungs. By the time she’d managed to gather her senses, Gajeel was already above her, his shape blissfully bare for her to touch and feel. 

“ _Now_ ,” Levy whined, reaching out to pull him to her.

Gajeel laughed softly, his breath brushing against her lips, and slid inside of her in one smooth motion, filling her all the way to the brim. Levy threw her head back and cried, her nails sinking into his shoulders. The feeling of completion spread through her body like the sweetest honey, her system barely handling all those beautiful sensations. 

“You good?” Gajeel asked, his lips brushing the top of her head.

“Yes, love.” Levy giggled, happy and satisfied and so, so blissfully full. “Move now. I need to feel you.”

“Mhm.” He rolled his hips against her and then cursed softly, blowing some of her hair away from her forehead. “Fuck, you feel fucking good… ”

She ran her hands through his loose ponytail and tugged the hair tie away, then eagerly sunk her fingers into the now free mane of hair. Above her, Gajeel smiled and then cursed again, slipping one hand under her hip and lifting her right leg. The new angle caused him to sink even deeper on his next thrust, pulling another moan from her lips and a line of colorful curses from his.

“Yes,” Levy whispered, “yes, yes, yes...”

Her mind was going highwire. Her voice grew slurred and breathy, her fingers trembling violently as she desperately sought purchase in the planes of his back. Each stroke of his hips brought her closer and closer to that high and she chased after it, lifting her hips in an attempt to match him.

Her orgasm hit her like a wave, washing over her whole body, making her vision turn white. Gajeel did not stop, even as she writhed and screamed against him, her nails sinking into his back and nearly drawing blood—his pace was firm, brutal and unrelenting, his hips pulling nearly all the way back before back in. His lips would run over her jaw or neck, sweet nothings and filth filling her ears in equal amounts. 

At last—after exhausting nearly every bit of energy in her and driving her insane with pleasure—Gajeel finally hit that edge and poured into her, his clawed hands digging into her hips. He clung to her, panting and grunting and whispering to her, his voice shifting from fiorean to draconic and back, repeating her name over and over again. 

The moment he slipped out of her, his seed poured out of her body, trickling over the sheets and covering her thighs. Levy watched, the haze slowly pulling from her vision, and heard the sharp intake of breath next to her. Despite her, a small smile curled the corner of her mouth. Feeling rather daring and foolish, she ran her finger lightly over the pooled seed and then brought it to her mouth. Salty and bitter, the taste exploded in her mouth, making her chest flush with heat.

Gajeel laughed, beautiful and rich and sinful, and tilted her head to meet her eyes. He was smiling, his gaze filled with mischief and desire despite the utter wreckage he just laid on her. Not for the first time, Levy wondered what kind of luck she’d had to happen upon him. 

“If you keep it like this,” he said, voice filled with love, “one day you’re going to kill me.”

Levy laughed and leaned into him, pulling him for a kiss. It was a slow, lazy kiss, the fire taken down to a light simmer. 

“I’d say making love to your wonderful way to go, isn’t it?” she teased. 

Another burst of laughter spilled from his mouth, his whole body shaking with it. He was beautiful like this, sweat glistening on his skin, tears of joy gathering at the corners of his eyes. Levy leaned over him and showered his face with sweet kisses—his brow, his eyes, his eyes, his cheeks—holding him close and hoping he knew even a fragment of the love she had for him. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she breathed against him, cradling his face, brushing his lips with the pads of her fingers. 

“I love you so much more, you horrible disaster woman, you don’t even know,” Gajeel said with a smile, resting his forehead against her.

Levy smiled, the sense of utter euphoria erupting within her heart. They had a long night waiting for them and lots of more kisses to share. She couldn’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at my tumblr, [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)! now you can also follow me on twitter [monnydoesart](https://twitter.com/MonnyRancheva) and look at my art!


End file.
